wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Codex Astartes
Codex Astartes - księga opisująca organizację zakonów, taktykę oraz doktryny i sposoby walki Kosmicznych Marines. Tysiące stron opisuje w bardzo szczegółowy sposób różne tematy, od instrukcji moralnych i duchowych, poprzez jednolite oznakowanie identyfikacyjne, na strategii i sztuce wojny kończąc. Codex Astartes jest czczony jako święty tekst, a wiele zakonów traktują wskazówki w nim zawarte jako uświęcone przez samego Imperatora. Istota i początki Codex Astartes Po Herezji Horusa, kiedy Imperium Człowieka zostało prawie położone na kolana przez Chaos, a Imperator śmiertelnie ranny Patriarcha Ultramarines Roboute Guiliiman zdał sobie sprawę, że drugi raz nie można już dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Dlatego stworzył coś w rodzaju przewodnika, instrukcji lub wytycznych dla Kosmicznych Marines, aby sytuacja tak straszliwa jak masowa herezja nigdy się nie powtórzyła w ich szeregach. Doktryny Codex Astertes diametralnie zmienił dotychczasowy wygląd militarny ,,Aniołów Śmierci". Najbardziej kontrowersyjną zmianą był podział olbrzymich legionów na mniejsze zakony, które przejmują od swoich pierwowzorów często kolorystykę, heraldykę i niektóre relikwie. Zabieg ten nosi miano Fundacji. Powstałe zakony mają według niego mieć tysiąc członków ale są pewne wyjątki np. Kosmiczne Wilki, Czarni Templariusze itp. Każdy ,,książkowy" zakon dzieli się na dziesięć kompanii gdzie : # Pierwsza kompania to weterani i najwspanialsi bohaterowie zakonu. Mają oni dostęp do najpotężniejszych relikwii i artefaktów, land raiderów a jej członkowie mogą przywdziewać potężne pancerze typu Terminator. # Kompanie od drugiej do piątej to kompanie bojowe mające zróżnicowane drużyny bojowe (kompatybilne zestawienie taktycznych, szturmowych i ciężkiego wsparcia marines). # Kompanie szósta i siódma są złożone w całości z drużyn taktycznych. # Kompania ósma składa się z drużyn szturmowych. # Kompania dziewiąta to drużyny ciężkiego wsparcia. # Do kompani dziesiątej należą wojownicy którzy przeszli już pierwsze testy i modyfikacje ale nie zostali jeszcze całkowicie Kosmicznymi Marines. Działają oni przez posiadanie lekkich pancerzy i głównie karabinów snajperskich jako zwiadowcy. # Kompanie liczą zazwyczaj stu Astartes nie licząc Konsyliarzy, Zbrojmistrzów, Kapelanów i Kronikarzy. # Przypisuje on także każdej kompanii odpowiednią ilość pojazdów typu land speeder, rhino itp. Kolejnym ważnym celem powstania Codexu było rozpoznanie i zniszczenie słabości genetycznych, które spowodowały m.in. przejście Horusa na stronę Chaosu. Od teraz kolejni żołnierze Marines mieli być tworzeni i trenowani wolniej niż dotychczas. Banki genetyczne tworzące implanty miały być dokładnie monitorowane i analizowane w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych defektów, a wytworzone organy miały przechodzić znacznie bardziej rygorystyczne testy czystości. Codex zawiera również szczegółowe wytyczne dotyczące heraldyki. Według niego, każdy Kosmiczny Marine powinien mieć pancerz w kolorach swojego zakonu, oraz powinien pokazywać jego symbol na swoim lewym naramienniku. Na prawym powinno znajdować się znakowanie drużyny. Codex zaleca okresową zmianę swojego oznaczenia, by zmylić wroga. Oprócz heraldyki i oznaczeń swojego zakonu, Marine może posiadać różne odznaczenia honorowe na swojej zbroi. Każdy zakon utrzymuje pełną listę wyróżnień wymienionych w Codexie, a także często posiada własne unikalne odmiany nagród, nobilitacji i odznak, które zostały zrodzone z historii i tradycji zakonu. Dodatkowo Codex Astartes uczy Kosmicznego Marine jak należy walczyć, zachowywać się na polu bitwy i eliminować wrogów ludzkości. Fragmenty Codex Astartes Oto niektóre fragmenty z tego dzieła, które znamy: *''Niech drużyna taktyczna ściągnie na siebie ogień wroga, by drużyna ciężkiego wsparcia mogła zaatakować z lepszej pozycji'' *''Umrzeć bez celu nie leży w służbie Imperatorowi. Herezją jest marnotrawić życie powierzone wam jako imperialnych oficerów. Nie ma nic wstydliwego czy nielojalnego w słusznym odwrocie. Lecz w odwrocie sprzed obecności wroga nie można pozwolić sobie na wsparcie go. Więc to, co nie może zostać uratowane, musi zostać zniszczone. Nie zostawiajcie broni, pancerzy, transportu, żywności czy wody po swoim odejściu. Przypalcie ziemię u jego stóp i zostawcie mu pustynię i pustkowie jako jego dary zwycięstwa. '' *''Z nożem bojowym, bolterem i granatem Kosmiczny Marine będzie atakował swojego wroga. Miecz łańcuchowy będzie objawieniem woli Kosmicznego Marines. Kosmiczny Marine opanuje wszystkie bronie i wszystkie pola bitwy. Nękany, Kosmiczny Marine odepchnie wrogów. Kosmiczny Marine nigdy nie zazna porażki.'' *''Niech przekraczają galaktykę jak bogowie w dawnych czasach, broniąc ludzkość przed zniszczeniem z ręki nieprzyjaznego wszechświata.'' *''Jako dowódca będziesz dysponował miriadami narzędzi i urządzeń, ale mędrzec wie, że bitwy wygrywa się ciałem, a nie maszyną. Ciało może się uczyć, a maszyną trzeba kierować. Ciało wie, co to lojalność względem braci oraz szacunek względem Imperatora, dla maszyny są to obce pojęcia. W najbardziej ponurym dniu i w obliczu porażki, nie polegaj na maszynie, ale na swoich braciach. Maszyna przyniesie ci zwycięstwo tylko wtedy, kiedy powiesz jej, jak ma to zrobić. Na jedno twoje słowo bracia pójdą w ogień, rzucą się w wir najbardziej przerażającej rzezi i przyniosą ci zwycięstwo, bo ich o to poprosiłeś.'' Fragmenty z Apokryfów Skaros: *'O Kapitanie:' Kapitan dowodzi z pierwszej linii. Wszak swym przykładem pokazywać ma, co znaczy być Adeptus Astartes, a naukami uzmysławiać, czym jest wojenne rzemiosło w imię Imperatora. Zwykłym człowiekiem Kapitan być nie może, bo wiele jest ścieżek do zwycięstwa i we wszystkich musi być mistrzem. Jego żywot to przecież uzupełnienie dzieła Imperatora. Każdym ciosem miecza, każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, potwierdza ideały naszego wspaniałego mistrza. Swymi myślami, słowami i czynami przepędza mrok, jako i herezję. Tak więc, jego przybycie dla posłusznych będzie zapowiedzią wybawienia, dla zdrajców jednak zwiastunem przerażającego końca. Żadna żywa istota nie przetrwa jego gniewu. *'O Drużynie Taktycznej:' Niechaj me słowa powiedzą o Kosmicznym Marine z Drużyny Taktycznej, opoce Zakonu i wzorze dla pozostałych braci. Musi on być przesiąknięty wiedzą o wojnie i wyszkolony we wszelkim orężu, jako i strategii. Swych wrogów atakował będzie, dzierżąc szturmowe ostrze, bolter oraz granat Ale to jeno narzędzia: bo jego prawdziwą bronią jest odwaga, przytomność umysłu oraz poświęcenie względem braci. Walczył będzie w odpowiednim dla siebie czasie i nie da się zaskoczyć, czy to przeciwnikom, czy sytuacji na froncie. Broniąc się, będzie niewzruszony jako góra, bastion dumnie stojący przed wrogami Człowieka. Atakując nieść będzie gniew Nieśmiertelnego Imperatora, zabijając przeciwników bez litości, wyrzutów sumienia ani strachu. *'O Drużynie Szturmowej:' Co się zaś tyczy Szturmowego Marine będzie tak: Spadał będzie na podstępnych przeciwników niczym Anioł Osądu. Plecak rakietowy będzie mu skrzydłami, a ryk jego silników hymnem pomsty. Niechaj miecz łańcuchowy będzie mu berłem wyroku, a cierpki głos z radością śpiewa z każdym ciosem. Tak oto Szturmowy Marine nieść będzie krwawą zemstę heretykom, zdrajcom i wszelkiej maści obcym, którzy wtargnęli do domeny Imperatora. To jego zwać będą zgubą dowódców i zabójcą królów. Pancerz jego lepkim będzie od krwi pokonanych, a imię otoczy szacunek. *'O Drużynie Wsparcia: 'Zasięg wojownika Drużyny Ciężkiego Wsparcia będzie nieograniczony, a jego sercu obca będzie litość. Spod jego palców uwalniany będzie ogień, który jemu samemu nic nie zrobi. Krzyk jego wywoływał będzie gromy, które go jednak samego nie pochłoną Niechaj Drużyna Ciężkiego Wsparcia będzie twym gniewem, niosącym światło sprawiedliwości Imperatora w najmroczniejsze zakątki pola bitwy. Tam gdzie zajmie pozycję, tam stanie jej forteca prawości. W jej rękach spocznie los tych, którzy znajdą się w zasięgu jej nieustępliwego wzroku. Wszyscy będą się jej lękali, a ona sama strachu czuć nie będzie. *'O Motocyklistach: 'Szwadronów Motocykli używajcie niczym ostrzy, kłujących przeciwników i powstrzymujących jego kontruderzenia. Ale ze wszechmiar miejcie baczenie, bo szybkość bez ukierunkowania jest niczym, jako i najpotężniejsza broń bez właściwego celowania. Postawa motocyklisty powinna być zawsze zdecydowana i mężna, a nie bierna i sztywna. Szybkość jest zaletą, a zaskoczenie najbardziej śmiercionośnym orężem. W elastyczności tkwił będzie jego sukces, a w sukcesie chwała. *'O Rhino: 'Jesteś rycerzem w służbie Imperatora, tak więc „Rhino” jest twoim rumakiem. Czcij go, szanuj go, pilnuj, by mu niczego nie brakowało, a będzie ci wiernie służył we wszystkich bitwach, do których stajesz. *'O Predatorze: 'Niechaj przymioty „Predatora” staną się twymi. Niechaj twoje decyzje będą twarde niczym pancerz „Predatora”, a twój szał uderza ze sprawiedliwą furią jego dział. Jako on miażdży wrogów w bezlitosnej ofensywie, tako i ty, bez wahania i skruchy, traktował będziesz zdrajców oraz obcych. Wiedz, że stawać u boku „Predatora”, to jak walczyć ramię w ramię z najwspanialszym obrońcą Ludzkości. Nie dawać z siebie wszystkiego podczas walki pod jego żelaznym spojrzeniem, to przynosić hańbę sobie i swoim braciom. Źródła *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' *''Index Astartes - Codex Astartes (edycja 5)'' *''Codex: Space Marine 6th str. 13'' *''Codex: Space Marine 5th s.7,9,17,54,59 - 61, 68, 72,76,78'' Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna